<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rivalry Romance? Hurt and Comfort? Just Fluff? We got it All Babeey by Acemativity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577344">Rivalry Romance? Hurt and Comfort? Just Fluff? We got it All Babeey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Acemativity'>Acemativity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akeshu Drabbles Compilations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Just some boys who need someone there for them, M/M, Rival Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrelated Drabbles (for the most part?)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Acemativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've gone through enough. That's something both boys can agree on. They've both been alone long enough too -- and what else to do than be there for each other?</p><p>Just drabbles I've been writing to keep myself sane as I think a lot about Akechi Goro and Kurusu Akira/Amamiya Ren shippy stuff! I'll have a little bit of everything in here -- this will be my filler stuff as I try to juggle my school and recreational schedule with writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akeshu Drabbles Compilations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "I Understand"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi’s breaths stuttered, the center of his ribcage fluttering, at the disarming touch from Akira. He touched the side of his face, cool and soft to the touch -- not yet warmed by another body, Akechi’s own skin untouched until now, cool after so many years of yearning and hoping while also backed into a corner, swiping at anyone who dared to come close.<br/>Akira wasn’t afraid of a little scratch, though. Even when he had cut deep in his most vulnerable state, shaking and so afraid of even his soft look -- Akira stayed, sat near him as reassurance that he didn’t mean to be too forward, didn’t take Akechi’s fear personally..</p>
<p>“I was once scared like that too. I understand.” After that, Akechi hadn’t been able to listen anymore, shaken by those two little words. I understand. Such a pretty and kind boy understood his situation -- and was willing enough to sit with him through this, while also challenging and pressing a little into that bubble he’d created out of fear of hatred and more rejection, more apathy. <br/>That’d been the first time Akechi let someone sit so close to him. It took a few nods and pointed looks from one spot to another, but Akira got the hint-- he was allowed to sit beside him.. And how hard he fought that little smile.. Akechi was fighting his own little smile behind his choked tears, unable to shake the little ball of giddiness at the idea of someone so eager to just sit by him, so adamant to make sure he’s okay and that he knows his worth… </p>
<p>And here they were: Akira’s hand pressed so carefully against the side of Akechi’s face, both of them staring back with big eyes, afraid the other might just pull away with how Akechi’s breath stopped at the first contact.<br/>Akira looked ready to speak, looking more anxious than flustered and determined after a few more beats of staring. He lifted a single finger, only slightly, and Akechi couldn’t bear the loss of just one millimeter of Akira’s warmth-- the noise he made was one between a whimper and a mewl as he clutched the other’s hand, keeping it all the more pressed to his cheek. Akira was at a loss then, incredibly surprised by such a sudden movement-- desperation was no surprise, but he always imagined this moment to be slower, softer…<br/>With a weary sigh, Akechi cradled the back of Akira’s hand, leaning into the touch before moving his head to nuzzle into the palm before curling closer against the hand, mouth wavering as his emotions threatened to overspill into this desperate need for affection. One second ticked before curling closer to Akira simply made his shoulders shudder, as if stifling a cough, before he sobbed.<br/>“Oh, Goro--” Akira’s embrace was immediate, more than willing to pull him closer to his chest as if they weren’t almost exactly the same height and weight. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it.. Just let me know.”</p>
<p>Akira wished for him to better know his own worth, for Akechi to give himself a bit more credit, to see that he doesn’t have to be alone anymore and that he isn’t weak for wanting company or friends.. But this affection, it was too much. Such an embrace and that small touch was far too sweet for someone like him— Akira’s affection should’ve been directed towards someone more worthy and he was sure they both knew this.. Nothing in this world could make him worthy of Akira’s love and affection.</p>
<p>“You’re tensing up differently..“ There was a soft coo from Akira, warm against the top of Akechi’s head. “..Would you like me to let go? Is this too much?”</p>
<p>“—N-no. No! Please—” his desperation was embarrassing, but Akechi deeply wished for his touch— a guilty pleasure for something he never should have had in the first place. <br/>Akechi hugged tighter, unwilling to move from this closeness until he could regulate his breaths again out of the violent sobs that wracked his body..<br/>..At least until Akira slipped a finger under Akechi’s chin, goading his face away from Akira’s shoulder to watch him for a moment, thumb brushing over his quivering chin. His eyes searched, watched, for what seemed like minutes, offering a little smile for Akechi to focus on. Akechi began to wonder why his flushed face and shaky form was so intriguing to Akira before the distance between them closed, Akira pressing ready lips to Akechi’s, giving his bottom lip the sweetest, but shortest moment of a kiss before leaning back to watch him more.</p>
<p>Akechi couldn’t wait another moment, sitting up straighter to kiss him back, shaken hands at Akira’s waist for support— with how bony he was, he would have asked the boy if he’d been making sure to keep up with food despite all the action and fighting, but he only worried about the kisses they exchanged and traded with. Having his breath taken from him by Akira was all he wanted, suddenly hyper-aware of how badly he needed this touch of warmth, the heat of breath on his lips and the faintest brush of Akira’s teeth down his bottom lip, teasing with the idea of being bitten and marked by the very boy he adored. His need for softness overshadowed his other desires and thoughts, more interested in how Akira kissed the corner of his mouth, his brow, and to his fingertips and knuckles..</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d be so cuddly..” Akira’s words were soft, not accusatory, but content and satisfied. He paused his words to brush his lips along Akechi’s hairline when he curled further against him. “I don’t mind it one bit. You being in my arms or me being in yours-- it’s all I could have ever… dreamed for, honestly..”</p>
<p>A soft hum came from Akechi, his fingers toying with Akira’s own as if his hands were a puzzle to solve -- Akira was an open book like this, willing to be vulnerable with him and more than willing towards his affection, “I always thought the roles would be switched the first time we kissed.. I enjoy comforting you more-- I would be lying if I said I haven’t wished for this more than once.. Daydreamed about it..”</p>
<p>“Heh, I’m not the only one that was daydreaming, then..” Akira’s little huff of laughter, warming Akechi’s scalp, sends a jolt of emotion through Akechi, face flushing. More fingertip kisses and palm nuzzles were offered and taken easily, both so enraptured in the feeling of affection.<br/> “We both have problems, Goro -- I’m sure I’ll be next in this situation, but for now..” Akira leaned closer to give his lips a little peck, interlacing their fingers together and pulling them close against his own chest. “For now, you’re mine to comfort and love. You’re all I could ever dream about-- getting to offer my affection like this even comforts me as well.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to make me blush, I have a reputation--”</p>
<p>“Too late, cutie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I want to kiss you as badly as I want to kill you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What is the point of a rivalry, after all, if your desire to kill them isn’t just as strong as the desire to kiss them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon his palms with semi-curled fingers, uncalloused and clean despite his upbringing, lays Akira’s chin and jaw. What a sight, the Phantom Thieves’ leader resting his pretty little head in his rival’s ready claws.. It makes Akechi grin wider, a crooked and broken smile shrouded in his jadedness and hatred-- at least before he collects himself into a tilted grin.</p><p>Akira gives a soft exhale at the change, only one eye peering up at him. “I saw that, weirdo.”</p><p>“I’m just surprised,” Akechi prompts back. “I never could have imagined I would have my own rival eating out of the palm of my hand. I never thought he’d be so foolish.”</p><p>As if in a permanent state of winking, Akira gives his own dark, little smile. The twitch of his upper lip and a flash of teeth come too easily for someone so bent on not killing his victims, Akechi notices. Akechi’s chin juts out for a moment, his eyes quick to dart anywhere but in Akira’s direction as he imagines kissing where his lip twitched, giving his mouth more reasons to twist and twitch. His face doesn’t flush, too used to these impulsive urges when in close proximity with Akira-- the tension between rivals is never something innocent and pure, after all. </p><p>“You underestimate your greatest rival?” Akira’s grin twitches again, as if he knows. His half-lidded stare and tilted grin drips with I know what you’re thinking energy, after all. “..Maybe I have more up my sleeve for you yet.”</p><p>“Pfft-- who said you were my greatest rival?” Before the sentence fully leaves Akechi’s lips, they both know it as a fact. It was practically fate, their meeting. It was as if they were made for each other in some twisted, fucked up way. “I doubt you’ll have time to even consider my next move when the wretched Phantom Thieves meet their end with the terrifying Black Mask..” </p><p>Akechi offers the other’s mouth the smallest of pitying looks -- a twitch at the corner of his mouth -- as he feels a cold pang of something in the center of his chest. If only they’d met earlier. Perhaps then he could have given into his little thoughts, entertaining the ideas of kisses and genuine smiles pressed close to Akira, only keeping in mind the respect of affection in public settings. None of this could be public. No one but them could know of these little meetings-- ones of teasing and taunting and the occasional slip of fingers meeting. No one needed to know how broken they were -- only the broken truly understand the broken.</p><p>What is the point of a rivalry, after all, if your desire to kill them isn’t just as strong as the desire to kiss them?</p><p>“You’re hopeless..” Akira speaks up after enough of a pause, lifting his face from Akechi’s cupped hands to lean into his personal space. Another twitch this time transitioning into a grin. His breath is hot on the tip of Akechi’s nose, spreading a softer warmth across his cheeks and forehead -- he yearns for the heat closer to his lips, rolling down into his lungs before being released back into the air… “...But then again, so am I. We make a good couple.”</p><p>Akechi’s choked noise makes Akira beam with self pride, his grin too stupidly big and laugh just a little louder than expected. There is no breath for Akechi to bring into his lungs before the warmth presses to him-- Akira’s lips, warm and inevitable, brought more than just warmth to every nerve ending in his body. How Akira works his lips against Akechi’s suffocates all his fleeting thoughts, his brain fixated on how that twitch in his lip feels and how the shape of his mouth feels against his lips. Akechi wriggles just a little closer, unaware of his desperate kissing back, how easily he opens Akira’s own mouth with a tilt of his head--</p><p>“G--n’Kechi--” Akira makes a faint, hum-like noise at how Akechi sucks at his bottom lip for a moment, ready to leave a mark on the delicate skin-- as if his lips would make a better canvas than the less-pink skin from his jawline downwards. “Goro--”</p><p>“You’re not allowed to say that name,” it comes out as more of a warning, Akechi’s fingers curling around Akira’s jaw with his nails like a threat. Every open kiss in return only weakens his hold, Akechi newly aware of how weak Akira's lips and tongue make him-- it felt too good to act defiant again. </p><p>“What if I whisper it instead? Or shout it? Or maybe even moa--” a kiss that could bruise stops Akira, Akechi’s new grip on his collar urging him to lean in just a little closer into his tilted kisses and the rather moody grunts and huffs pressed close against his mouth. Even with no room for smart-ass comments, Akechi gets the feeling he wouldn’t say anymore with the shape of his grin (and hips) pressed against his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>